


Sleepless Nights

by GreenGirlintheTARDIS



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Blood, F/M, Mild Horror, Smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGirlintheTARDIS/pseuds/GreenGirlintheTARDIS
Summary: It wasn’t the first time you hadn’t been able to rest. Your first night in the castle you didn’t sleep at all. Tonight, a piercing scream awoke you from your slumber. And so you go exploring and get a little more than what you bargained for, including an encounter with the mysterious Count.
Relationships: Dracula/Female Reader, Dracula/Reader, dracula x reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 247





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time both writing a reader fic and writing for the Dracula (2020) fandom. These are usually the kind of fics I love to read but decided to try writing my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You still hadn’t grown used to the eerie castle, which was inhabited by the Transylvanian Count, Dracula. Whilst the tall stone walls appeared less intimidating, you couldn’t ignore the feeling that you were constantly being watched. The quarters you had been assigned were almost cosy. A grand four poster bed was the centrepiece of the room, which towered above the bookshelves and other cabinets placed in the room. It was the scenery of the room you examined as you lay awake that night. You couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t the first time you hadn’t been able to rest. Your first night here you didn’t sleep at all and other nights the wind howled on the other side of the thin glass pane. Tonight, a piercing scream awoke you from your slumber. You’d bolted upright; a tingling travelled the length of your spine as you lit the lantern on the bedside table. The location of the scream was indistinguishable. But one thing was certain, you might be as alone in this castle as you once imagined. You had to be sure. Grabbing the lantern, you pulled yourself from the bed sheets and made for the door.

This was the first time you had ventured out at night after being dismissed after dinner. The corridors were drowning in shadows and the candlelight did its best to lighten your path. You knocked on any door you came to, hoping for a response of some kind, but received none. It was at this point you began to question whether you heard a scream at all and considered it may have been a dream, brought on by the eerie environment. Resigning yourself from the task at hand you turn to head back to your quarters when a warm glow catches your attention. The stone bricks leading to the staircase took on a golden hue. Leaning over the balcony you could see the fireplace blazing downstairs. Had that been there before? It’s possible that you might have been too tired to notice. Your hand traces the stone bannister as you tentatively pace down the grand staircase and you feel the air grow warmer as you walk towards the hearth.

“Couldn’t sleep?” You jump at the sudden break in the silence and you turn quickly bumping into the tall figure behind you. It doesn’t take long for you to recognise him. The count was dressed in his usual finery, cape and all, his ebony hair and dark eyes contrasted against the pallor of his skin.

“No, I couldn’t. Are we alone in this castle?”

He quirked an eyebrow, “Why do you ask?”

“I thought I heard a scream.” You study him as he fills two goblets. Was one darker than the other?

“Wine?” You nod and take a seat in the armchair. The count bowed with his head slightly before handing you the beverage and taking the opposite chair. “Are you sure you heard something; you have been working very hard for me.”

His inclination made you question the existence of the scream even more so. “I suppose you’re right.” You take a sip from your goblet and can feel his eyes burning into you before you look back up. You blush. A man of his rank and surely had no interest in a girl like you, and yet the idea of being with him outside of your working relationship had crossed your mind.

“How is the painting going?” Dracula leaned back in his armchair, crossing his legs.

“I have completed a couple of preliminary pieces. But I’m waiting for an especially beautiful day to do the final piece.” You had been hired by the Count to do a series of paintings. This was ordinary enough, you’d painted countless portraits of Lords and Lady’s, both kind-hearted and vain. However, Dracula had made it perfectly clear to you in your first meeting that it wasn’t himself he wanted a painting of but the sun.

“Good.” His nails drummed against his goblet as he replied. “How long do you think you’ll need?”

“Well I can’t control the weather but if it brightens up soon, then it shouldn’t take any longer than a week.” The count nodded his head slowly as he processed your words.

“More wine?”

“But I haven’t-” You stop mid-sentence as you glance down at your goblet, it was empty. It was strange. You couldn’t remember finishing your wine, but you must have done.

Dracula rose to his feet and held out his hand, you pass him the goblet without hesitation. A few moments later he hands it back refilled. However instead of returning to his chair he walks around yours and then crouches on the floor in front of you. You feel something clasp your leg and see the count gripping your upper thigh. His hand felt surprisingly cold through your nightdress, which was strange because you’d both been sat by the fire for… How long had it been? It felt simultaneously like minutes and hours since he had joined you there.

“It is a shame.” He spoke just above a whisper.

“Sorry?”

“You’re very pretty.” Again, he spoke in a voice you could only just hear, and you felt your cheeks redden.

“Thank you.”

“What’s the matter? You’re not like this when I complement your art. Where’s your confidence?”

You manage to meet his eyes briefly, “Yes but my clients don’t usually complement me.”

“I’m the first then?” he tilts his head to one side, the way a puppy might look at a ball. You nod. “Excellent.” His eyes darken and his lips twitch into a smirk. “Are you finished?” Dracula gestured to the glass in your left hand, which you’d forgotten about. It shouldn’t have been possible for a man of his height to go from crouching to standing so gracefully, but he did. With a clink he placed the goblet on the fireplace and beckoned for you to join him. You took a while to appreciate his form. The roaring fire made his pale skin glow slightly and reflections of flames danced on his cape. He was beautiful.

“Maybe I should ask you to paint me, you can’t seem to be able to look me in the eyes.”

“Very funny.” You retort. But he wasn’t wrong. Since your arrival at the castle any contact with the Count had been about his painting. In fact, this was the longest you had spent in the same room together and this exchange was anything but professional. Before you knew it, he had pulled you up from the armchair and you stumbled as you adjusted to being on your feet. He caught your upper arms and pulled you closer.

“Steady there,” he chuckled. “Had a bit too much wine?” His coal black eyes glistened playfully in the fires light. You attempt to open your mouth to reply but all train of thought leaves you when you feel his nose pressed against the crook of your neck.

“You smell delicious.” You feel something twist within your core as he brings one had to cup the other side of your neck.

“How very forward of you.” You mange to say after a deep inhale. He chuckles at the way your voice shook ever so slightly.

“Am I not your employer?”

“This isn’t what we discussed.”

“It usually isn’t.” In one swift moment he pushes you away and removes his cape, draping it on the dark spruce dining table. It isn’t long until his hands are clutching your upper arms, pushing you backwards until the backs of your thighs brush against the hard surface. You gasp as he brings his head to your neck once more, littering its surface in kisses. You here the scream in the distance once more but it’s drowned out by the beating of your heart in your chest, which heightens when begins to nip at your skin with his teeth. His large hangs drop to your waist and you hesitantly place yours on his broad shoulders. The count pulls back and looks down at you with a frown.

“Did I give you permission to touch me?” Your mouth falls open, but he cuts in before you have a chance to reply, “I’m just playing with you.” Dark eyes twinkling he brings his head down to you once more. It wasn’t your neck he was interested in this time but your lips. You couldn’t conceal the small moan that escaped when his cool lips touched your own. No time was wasted, he kissed with a deep passion and you could taste the wine on his tongue. Not wine. It was something else, something more potent and bitter. What was it?

All train of thought was lost when Dracula pushed you down onto the table. The velvet lining of his cape was soft and warm. Almost immediately he climbs onto the table straddling you with those long lean legs. Clasping your wrists, the Count pins your hands either side of your head and you feel his hardness grow as he grinds against you. You begin to lose yourself in this moment and you close your eyes.

“No.” He stopped what he was doing and sat back on his legs. “Eyes open y/n.” The informality of his address somehow still manages to surprise you. This occurrence was so different to all the previous assignments which were so formal and strict. And here you were going past the point of no return with your most recent employer. You oblige his previous request and he releases one of your wrists to tug at your white night dress. “Would you mind?” Not minding at all you raise your hips from the table allowing him to expose you with a single flick of his wrist. A stone-cold finger is placed inside you and the Count smirks. He twists within you a couple times before pulling his finger out. He held his hand up to his face and you could just about make out the wetness which coated his index finger in the fires light. You watch him in awe as he skilfully cleans you from his hand with a few strokes of his tongue.

Once he was content, he unbuttoned his trousers and positioned himself above you once more. “Now take a deep breath for me.” You could feel him pressed against your entrance and you inhaled before he thrust into you. It took an ounce of focus to prevent your body from tensing up, but you managed it and melted into the man above you.

“You’re doing very well,” He moaned into your neck. The table beneath you creaked as his thrusts became more frequent and you tried your best to meet his red eyes. Red? Weren’t they a deep brown?

His pace increases even more, and his nails dig into your shoulders holding you in place. You feel a pressure build deep within and you roll your head back in ecstasy. Moments later you hear him growl before he proceeds to bites down on your neck. The scream that echoed through the castle walls at that moment was drowned out by your moans as he pushed you over the edge.

* * *

You bolt upright from the bedsheets and take in your surroundings. You were in your quarters Count Dracula had provided you a few days ago and the sunlight attempted to infiltrate the drawn curtains. It was morning. The events of last night came back to slowly as you go over the details. Not being able to sleep, sharing a drink with the Count in the foyer and then… You blush. Surely it couldn’t be real. You convince yourself that it was a dream and yet it had been so vivid. You take a seat in front of your dresser and inspect your reflection. Nothing had changed. You didn’t know what you had expected. You scoffed at your reflection and turned to your wardrobe to find an outfit for the day, failing to notice the thin white scar that adorned your neck. 


End file.
